Sakura and the Shrine of Memories
Sakura and the Shrine of Memories (さくらと思い出の神社, Sakura to Omoide no Jinja) is the 27th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Return to the Future". Summary After waking up early, Sakura goes for a skate and remembers the dream she had the night before about a mysterious figure standing on the Tokyo tower. She soon ends up at the shrine where the Maze Card was captured and meets Ms.Mizuki. Sakura and Yukito go on to help Ms. Mizuki clean the shrine. After school, Sakura and her father are together and it is revealed that Touya knew Ms. Mizuki as she was an assistant teacher while Touya was in Junior High. Kero is soon alerted to a strong presence coming from the shrine. While at the shrine they meet up with Syaoran who is also looking for the card. Kero soon leaves to get drinks and Syaoran and Sakura are left to talk. Syaoran once again warns Sakura of how dangerous Ms. Mizuki can be and they both admit their love for Yukito. Syaoran is so embarrassed that runs off in distress and Sakura is swallowed by a dark shadow. It is soon to be revealed that it is the work of the Return Card and that she has gone back in time. While in the past, Sakura sees a number of scenes involving her brother and Ms. Mizuki and it is revealed that both appear to love each other, but Ms. Mizuki tells Touya to not linger on the past and look forward, since she has to go to England but, when she returns, Touya will have a new love in her life and both she and Touya will be best friends. Sakura is soon returned to the present with the help of Syaoran and the Time card and Sakura captures the card and it then goes to Syaoran. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowReturn.jpg|The Return (Debut)|link=The Return ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time |-|Cards Used= ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time |-|Cards Sealed= ClowReturn.jpg|The Return|link=The Return Quotes *'Syaoran': ''(flashback) Be careful. That teacher really is something. *'Sakura': (thinking) He told me to be careful but... I get all dazed when I see Ms. Mizuki! *'Syaoran': (after Sakura asks where Meiling is) I left her at home. She still wasn't done with homework. *'Kero': (laughs) It's this late, and she's still doing it? *'Sakura': Meiling just transferred to our school, and she's still not used to Japanese. I'm sure she can't help it. *'Syaoran': What about you? Where's the girl that always films you? *'Sakura': (about liking Yukito) I-I guess you could say it was love at first sight... How about you, Li? *'Syaoran': O-On the day that I transferred here... *'Sakura': S-So, it was love at first sight as well... Y-You and I are both much younger than Yukito, Li... But we can't help it. Because we like him. Trivia * After Syaoran rescues Sakura, Sakura hugs him, he blushes and faints. It's possible that in this episode Syaoran starts to develop feelings for Sakura. * This is the only episode where Meiling and Tomoyo did not appear during the capture of the card. * The ''Cardcaptors ''title for this episode, "Return to the Future," maybe a reference to the Robert Zemeckis film "Back to the Future." Navigation Category:Episodes